1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a dredging apparatus, and more specifically, but without limitation, to a dredging apparatus having a submersible head assembly that is configured to remove sludge and/or other matter from a waterway.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dredging is the process of removing bottom sediments or other matter from a body of water. Dredging may be performed in seas or in fresh water, for instance to improve navigation, for mining purposes, and/or for the remediation of contaminated waters.
Conventional dredging equipment is not effective in all conditions and applications, however. For example, most conventional dredges are configured to harshly scrape the bed of the waterway. This may be undesirable where fragile aquatic ecosystems could be damaged.
In addition, conventional dredging equipment that is adapted to remove sand or other sediments often suffer from clogged suction pumps and/or discharge lines in canals or other environments that contain a large amount of sludge. This is because sludge is more viscous than slurries of sand. Similar problems can arise when invasive plant life, trash, or other debris is being removed from a waterway.
Moreover, it is sometimes necessary to perform dredging operations in very shallow waters. For instance, it may be desirable to dredge at the edge of a lake, or in a shallow stream or pond. Target areas may also include obstacles such as docks, piers, or large boulders. Conventional dredging equipment generally cannot operate in such environments because the dredging boats cannot navigate in very shallow waters or through narrow passages.
For these and other reasons, improved dredging equipment is needed.